Why she loves Valentine's Day
by PandaTeddyClaws
Summary: A short Valentine's day one shot for all the Hostshippers out there. Pure fluff ,slight Vexshipping


I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters. This is purely a one shot Valentine's Day fic

* * *

><p>It was an average day at Domino High or at least it would have been was it not Valentine's Day. Yes Valentine's Day, were girls confess their feelings through paper love hearts and hand-made chocolates and boys give flowers and tiny stuffed toys with cute sayings printed onto them. In the spirit of the day the school was decorated with card board love hearts and multi-coloured banners reading 'Happy Valentine's Day', hung up on every hall and classroom.<p>

This was one particular holiday that Anzu Mazaki both loved and hated. She loved the idea of the day; the romance of confessing your feelings to another, of shy notes or gifts letting you know you had a secret admirer or just the fact that it was a day purely for lovers to act as cuddly as they wanted and not seem out of place. What she hated was that she had no one to share it with. Oh yes she had her friends but they were all currently busy with their own valentine plans.

Jounouchi was planning on taking Mai out to dinner at an expensive restaurant. He had been planning and saving up his money to bring her out ever since she mentioned wanting to eat there someday. He had even gone so far as to rent a suit and buy a bouquet of roses for the evening. It was ridiculously sweet and the group knew Mai would happily accept (besides the fact she was already head over heels for him anyway).

Yugi was taking Rebecca out to a carnival for the night. At first it seemed like a childish idea but then Duke mentioned they had set up a 'Tunnel of Love'. After some brief moral decisions he decided he would bring Rebecca to the carnival and avoid the 'Tunnel of Love'...unless Rebecca wanted to go in. Yami had agreed with the plan and was more than happy to spend the day with Rebecca. The spirit didn't love her like his hikari did but he was fond of the girl and enjoyed her company. Duke was taking Serenity to the carnival as well, but Yugi was under strict orders from Jounouchi to keep them away from the 'Tunnel of Love' by any means necessary.

Honda wanted to try and confess his feelings for Miho again. They had grown a bit closer after Anzu befriended the purple haired beauty and so he had a bit more confidence this time. Secretly Anzu knew Miho had a small crush on the brunet boy and that she also planned to confess to him as well. Just thinking of the two of them shyly trying to say the same thing at the same time made Anzu giggle.

Kaiba wasn't in school today because he had flown to Egypt that morning in order to see Ishizu. While he claimed it is purely a business trip, Mokuba says he doesn't need a gift or flowers for a business trip. Malik was still in Egypt but he had sent a 'Happy Valentine's Day' text to everyone in the group. Anzu was happy to get the text even if he was only being polite.

And so as the group sat in class barely paying attention to the lesson and thinking of their plans, Anzu released a silent sad sigh.

* * *

><p>The finale bell rang and the school was filled with the sound of excited voices. Jounouchi, Yugi and Duke all left quickly in order to get ready for their dates. Honda and Miho had confessed during lunch and were now blissfully walking hand in hand to their homes. Not wanting to be a third wheel, Anzu had decided to go to the park.<p>

Walking down the street through waves and waves of couples Anzu was reminded of just how much she loved this holiday. Seeing an old couple sitting on a bench smiling lovingly and chatting to one another, a little boy blushing as he bought a heart shaped lollipop for a little girl and a young couple holding hands as they pushed a pram with a snoozing baby inside. As she made her way to the park she was surprised to find it almost empty. She had expected it to be filled with couples but instead there were only a few spread throughout the park.

Scanning the area Anzu felt her heart skip a beat as it landed on a bench were a familiar lone figure was sitting. A light blush spread throughout her cheeks as she thought of speaking to him, they were friends after all, just because it's Valentines doesn't mean it would be weird right? Pushing down her nervousness she called out to the figure

"Ryou!"

The figure turned his head to meet the voice, his pure white hair swaying as his soft brown eyes spotted her. A warm gentle smile spread across his features when he recognized her "Anzu" he called back in his soft British accent. Walking up to the bench Anzu noticed a large plastic bag sitting beside him.

"What are doing here?" she asked still eyeing the bag. "Sitting. Care to join me?" he replied with a charming smile. A pale pink blush coloured her cheeks as she sat down beside him, the bag on his other side.

Letting her curiosity get the better of her she asked "So what's in the bag" nodding to the mysterious contents. Still smiling Ryou picked up the bag and placed it on his lap for her to see. Anzu's eyes went wide at the amount of colourfully wrapped chocolates and small gifts packed into the bag.

"Popular as ever I see" she sent him a small smirk causing him to hide a blush in a small laugh "Are you planning to eat them all yourself?"

"Well I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings so..." Ryou trailed off as he looked down into the bag. There was a LOT of chocolate in that bag, more than he was sure he could eat without getting sick. Anzu was impressed at how considerate he was being. Sure Yugi and Duke got chocolates from girls, but most of them were eaten by Jounouchi. Seeing his worried look an idea came to her mind

"Well why don't you eat the stuff that'll go stale today and save the rest for later. Chocolate tends to last a while" she explained. Ryou looked up at her, his warm brown eyes setting off butterflies in her stomach. He stared back at the bag for a moment, a neutral look on his face. '_That could work'_

_**/It would be easier to just throw them away**__/_ Ryou frowned as he heard Bakura's voice through their mind link.

_/I'm not going to do that/_

_**/Why not? /**_

_/Because it would be rude/_

_**/It's not like they'll ever know and besides you don't even return the little wenches feelings/**_

_/I'm just being nice/_

_**/More like giving them false hope/**_

Ryou's frown deepened. He hated to admit it but Bakura was sort of right. He wasn't trying to lead anyone on by accepting their chocolates, that's why he had accepted any that were given to him, so he wouldn't be showing favouritism or any interest besides friendship.

_**/And look where it got you. Sitting with a bag of unwanted candy beside the one girl you actually have the slightest bit of interest in/**_

Ryou blushed slightly

_/Anzu? S, she's just a friend! /_

_**/Have you forgotten that I know everything you know little Hikari? It's pointless to lie to me/**_

Ryou's eyes narrowed as his blush deepened, he could almost see Bakura's smug smirk as he spoke

_**/Not that I'm complaining with your choice of course. The girl does after all have her perks/**_

Ryou blinked, somewhat confused by Bakura's choice of words

_/Perks? /_

_**/Yes. Particularly the two well rounded ones on her chest/**_

Ryou blinked again before his face burned crimson, understanding perfectly well what _perks_ Bakura was talking about

"Ryou?" hearing her voice the blushing boy locked eyes with a very confused looking Anzu. She had been watching the boy as he spoke mentally with his yami and was now quite curious as to what was making him blush so deeply.

"Are you okay?" her voice was full of concern and it wasn't helping him to hide his blush. He gave a nod, fearing he would stumble over his words if he tried to speak. He heard Bakura snickering at him.

Anzu smiled, deciding to ignore her curiosity and stood from the bench

"Well I should get going now" hearing this Ryou snapped out of his blush and stood as well, the bag falling from his lap and its content scattering across the ground.

"O, Oh!" realising his mistake he kneeled down and began picking up the fallen gifts. Anzu knelt down and began helping him. Ryou's suddenly standing up after her had surprised her making her wonder if he had been trying to stop her from leaving. Blushing she dismissed the thought and turned her attention to a small heart shaped candy in pink wrapping lying just a little bit in front of her.

Reaching out to pick it up her heart skipped a beat as it came in contact with Ryou's own hand. Turning to look at him she was surprised to find him blushing just as deeply as she was at the small contact. Neither one moved, staring into each other's eyes while their hearts beat rapidly, feeling like the rest of the world didn't matter right now.

_**/KISS HER YOU FOOL!/**_

Bakura bellowed in Ryou's mind but the boy remained staring into deep sapphire eyes completely immobile.

_**/ Oh for the love of, must I do everything? /**_

This caught Ryou's attention but before he could object, Bakura seized control of his body.

Anzu blinked as Ryou's hand clasped around her own and his soft brown eyes suddenly turned hard with a tint of crimson. Smirking; the white haired boy raised his other hand and gently cupped her cheek, sending flutters throughout her body.

"R, Ryou?" her voice shook slightly as he slowly leaned his face towards her, the tips of their noses brushing before he pushed his lips onto hers. Anzu's eyes widened at the force of the kiss but slowly slid them shut as she eased into it. The two continued to kiss, their lips moving in a slow rhythm, all the while Ryou screaming at Bakura through the mind link

_/What do think you're doing? /_

_**/Enjoying a perk, what else? / **_

_/I, I can't believe you would do somethi- /_

_**/Oh fine, you take over then /**_

_/Wait, what? /_

Suddenly Ryou was once more in control. In his surprise he pulled away from the kiss causing Anzu to open her eyes in confusion. Ryou stared at her wide eyed, his face a painted with a scarlet blush

"I, I'm so sorr-"but before he could finish his lips met once more with hers. Anzu blushed, embarrassed that she had been so bold as to lean in for a second kiss but right now all she wanted to do was lose herself in his warm, soft working lips. Getting over his initial shock, Ryou found himself moving his lips against hers.

This kiss was more gentle then the first but Anzu didn't mind, in fact she was enjoying it more.

Finally they broke away, both needing air as they breathed soft harmonised pants of breath.

Their eyes met and there was a calm sort of silence between the teens.

Anzu smiled softly and Ryou returned it with his own gentle smile.

Once more Anzu was reminded just how much she loved Valentine's Day


End file.
